Forever Young and Flying
by atheniandemigodonfire
Summary: Jason takes Piper flying into the sunset after trying to persuade his Greek sister to try and fly. Suckiest summary ever :/ Sorry, but please read anyway! Thank you :) Written out of boredom...


**Hey Hey HEY! Wassup?  
****I'M BACK with a new story guys after more than 3 MONTHS! Gosh I've been gone for a long time :/ I am VERY sorry.****  
****Anyways, speaking of apologies, this One-Shot Song Fic is dedicated to xXxHeroesOfOlympusxXx. I'm sorry American/Vietnamese twinnie for not replying to your PM and leaving fanfic for so long! This is to you :D  
****  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, the Heroes of Olympus Series and ANY OF THE CHARACTERS that are mentioned in the book *RAGE* I will get them some day though ;) *mischievous glint in eye* MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ... What I DO own though, is the plot of this story :D**

**WARNING! Characters may be OCC**

Song choice: Forever Young

* * *

JASON'S POV

"Thalia, you really need to get up there! It's awesome! It's like... everything unwinds inside your body and you have this feeling of...FREEDOM!" my darling sister gagged and shuddered next to me as I thought dreamily about flying through the air, through the clouds, diving down from cliffs, feeling the air slap my face...

"SNAP OUT OF IT, JASE! I don't WANT to go up there!" I touched my face where Thalia had slapped me... her slaps hurt! I was pretty sure my face looked like a over ripe tomato as Piper walked up the hill towards me. I smiled as she waved to me, feeling my face heat up, probably making me look redder more than anything in the world. Thalia came up to my side, following my gaze. As she finally found what I was looking at, she nudged me, giving me an amused look and left, but not before she stopped and whispered something into Piper's ear.

"Your sister slapped you again." I nodded and she laughed her cute, melodious laugh. I liked it.

"Yeah. It hurts like Pluto! I mean... uhm... Hades?" She laughed again.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell her what to do Jason. It's a bad idea. You know what she's like right?" I nodded about to start into my flying daydream again... the fluffy white clouds, the clear blue sky, the beautiful sunset, the colors almost matching Piper's kaleidoscope eyes...  
I looked at her face: her soft complexion, the perfect shape of her head, those soft lips. Soft lips? I don't remember kissing her so how would I... Whaa?  
I touched my own lips and traced the scar the stapler left when I tried eating it. Piper's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Jason, can we... uhm... hmm?" I studied her face again. She was pointing upwards to the sky, curiosity written on her face. I understood immediately. She wanted to fly and I knew this would be the perfect time to show her the sunset. I grabbed her hand and led her up the hill, stopping at the cliff that I usually jumped off from and flew. She gasped at the view. It was pretty majestic the Camp Fire in the heart of Camp Half Blood burning as brightly as ever, the cabins in its ever growing shape, the Lake glinting with the last rays of the sun. I told Piper to hug my waist from behind and counted to 3.

1... she's holding on to me.

2... I took a deep breath and so did she.

And I jumped. There was no 3. We plummeted down to the ground below for a few seconds before I felt the air lifting me up and past the clouds. The last rays of the sun were about to disappear over the edge, leaving practically a rainbow behind it, the sky glowing red, orange, blue, purple and all sorts. I looked at her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were the exact same replica of the sky and she had a glint of happiness and wonder sparking from her iris's. I smiled, happy that she was happy and kept flying doing loops and flips acting as if tomorrow would never come...

_Forever young,  
I wanna be,  
Forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever,  
Forever young_

* * *

**Sorry, guys, this may not be really good because I kinda rushed it in my hurry to get somewhere :/ AND I accidently kinda made Jason act like Percy :P hehe...oops? Please review; constructive criticism please! NO FLAMES! Thank you :)**

ThapolloandPercabeth4ever  
xoxo


End file.
